Rock Lee Oneshot
by crazygirl4132
Summary: Kakashi's daughter Anastasia is on Team Gai  sp?    LeeXOC oneshot


**Kakashi watched his daughter train, just like he did everyday with saddened eyes. Just like Lee, she had no chakra and just like him, she wanted to prove she was just as good as the others. He watched her attacking the bag with all of her might; she's been at it for 2 hours already and refuses to stop until she passes out.**

**"Anastasia you've been at it for two hours, why don't you take a break?" he asked her.**

**"I can't father, I'm not strong enough. I want to prove to everyone that I'm just as good as them, without chakra," she replied, her pace not faltering one bit.**

**"Keep going until you pass out is unhealthy," he pointed out, trying to persuade his stubborn daughter.**

**"I don't always go until I pass out. Yesterday I made it to 4 hours of this before my legs gave into fatigue, so I'm going for at least 2 more hours," she said, continuing her training. He just sighed and pulled out his book, shaking his head. Three hours later, she finally stopped and sat down next to her father. "See? I told you that I don't always pass out. I'm done for today, and besides, don't you have to train your genin?"**

**His eyes grew and he stood up quickly, "I completely forgot! Bye Ana love you!" he yelled poofing out of the room.**

**She shook her head chuckling, "Love you too dad." She stood up from her spot next to the chair and took a shower changing into her ninja clothes. She walked to the training grounds where her team was supposed to meet and saw them already training. "I take it I'm late again?" she asked scratching the back of her head nervously.**

**"Hn, what was your first clue?" Neji asked, earning a glare from the red-headed girl.**

**"Anastasia-chan!" Lee yelled and ran to her, embracing her in a bear-hug.**

**"Lee-kun!" she yelled hugging back. "Hey Ten-ten," she added and the brunette nodded, returning to her training. The red-head looked around and then asked, "Where's Gai-sensei?" Just at that moment, Gai jumped out of the trees and started attacking Anastasia with taijutsu. The end result however, was the victory to a 14 year-old girl against her sensei.**

**"I let you win Anastasia-chan," he admitted proudly.**

**"Sure you did Gai-sensei, whatever you say," she said rolling her eyes and smiling.**

**"Way to go Ana-chan!" Lee exclaimed, only to have Ten-ten agree.**

**"Thank-you you two," she said sweetly.**

**"You were good, but that's the best you will ever be," Neji said leaning casually against a tree.**

**"What makes you say that? Hmm?" Anastasia asked crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"Well, you can only do taijutsu, and there is only so much you can do with that." When he had finished his explanation, four knives came out of nowhere and pinned him to the tree.**

**"For your information Neji, you may not be able to do much with taijutsu, but other people can. Just keep that in mind for when you're in a battle," she said and left the training grounds, leaving behind a shocked team Gai.**

**"She's gotten better with her knives," Ten-ten commented and the twins nodded.**

**"Hn someone get me down from here!" Neji called and Ten-ten helped him down.**

**"Anastasia-chan!" Lee called after her and she stopped long enough for him to catch up.**

**"Hey Lee-kun," she said sadly, hiding her face from him.**

**"Are you crying Anastasia?" he asked trying to look at her face and she shook her head, wiping her eyes. "What's wrong?"**

**"It's just that we train so hard and work ourselves to exhaustion and then people like Neji make those comments. It hurts, it really does and I'm tired of them bringing me down," she said with more tears streaming down her face.**

**"I know it hurts, but don't let them get to you Anastasia-chan. We can show them that we can beat them. You saw how far you got during the Chuunin exams! You almost beat Gaara!" he exclaimed.**

**"So did you, you almost died and you never stopped fighting. Lee-kun, do you think they'll ever understand?" she asked looking up to him, with a tear stained face.**

**"I don't know, maybe they will."**

**"I hope so," she said and hugged him. **

**"I know me too," he said hugging her tightly. **

**"If you two love birds are done here, we have training to do," Neji said, making the two blush.**

**"Um c-come on Lee-kun, we should head back," she stuttered trying to hide her blush and he nodded.**

**When they returned to the training ground Gai exclaimed, "They're so youthful!"**

**The two stared at him wide-eyed and stuttered, "W-what?"**

**"He's saying you two are cute together," Ten-ten explained.**

**"B-but we aren't together!" they yelled, red-faced.**

**"Yeah sure you aren't," Neji sarcastically stated.**

**"Then why are you two always together?" Ten-ten asked and they shrugged.**

**"We're best friends and we usually train together," Anastasia explained and Lee nodded.**

**"Whatever," Neji said and left.**

**"Have fun you two!" Ten-ten yelled before she left.**

**"Don't have too much fun you two!" Gai lectured and left, leaving them blushing.**

**"Well this is awkward," she stated and he nodded in agreement.**

**"D-do you like me Anastasia-chan?" he asked quietly.**

**"Y-yeah," she whispered, looking down.**

**"R-really?" he asked and she nodded. Smiling, he whispered in her ear, "I like you too Ana-chan." This caused her to shiver slightly and look up astonished.**

**"Y-you do?" she asked and he nodded smiling. She smiled and kissed him with so much passion. He was a little taken back, but seconds later he began to kiss back, with the same amount of passion. When they broke apart she whispered, "I love you Lee-kun."**

**"I love you too Anastasia-chan." **

I thought this was a cute idea IDK I like it :)


End file.
